Did Someone Say Crackpairings?
by Kyosuke01
Summary: Serie de drabbles o One-shots, en la que trataré de juntar como pareja a dos personajes totalmente incompatibles en el canon. Primer crackpairing: Hachiman x Sagami.


**¡Yo! , aquí Kyosuke01 reportándose.**

 **Bueno, antes que nada, les pido disculpas (de nuevo) por la demora con RC, estaba pasando por un bloqueo inmenso, y andaba ocupado con el trabajo, además.**

 **Si, ya sé que son solo excusas del montón, así que no las repetiré.**

 **Ahora, los que tengan al menos un conocimiento intermedio del inglés, y lleven en este sitio un tiempo considerable, ya estarán completamente seguros de lo que se tratará esta serie de One-shots, pero para los que no saben, aquí les va (aunque también está en el summary, no sé porque lo vuelvo a poner…).**

 **Bien, esta será una serie de One-shots, en la que trataré de hacer creíble que dos personajes incompatibles (aparentemente) terminen en una relación de pareja (o que simplemente terminen juntos de alguna manera).**

 **Ustedes pueden mandarme sugerencias también, así que, sin más, los dejo con el primer crackpairing: Hachiman x Sagami.**

 _ **Es un mundo pequeño, ¿no? (Parte I)**_

Hay algunos casos en que el contexto es poco significativo para determinar un objeto de interés, debido a que se puede entender como algo que tiene una denotación universal y no es discutible su influencia en la situación antes dicha.

Este no es uno de ellos. Estoy completamente seguro de que no.

Si lo fuera, entonces no habría problema si alguien viera la situación en la que me encuentro ahora.

Pero si lo hay.

Seguramente anden preguntándose de que _"complicada situación"_ estoy hablando. Descuiden, no los dejaré con la intriga; pero, tienen que prepararse para la sorpresa.

¿Están listos?

…Espeeeerenlo.

Estoy durmiendo con Sagami. Ya está, lo dije.

Ah, en su cama, por cierto.

 **. . .**

"Minami, ¿no crees que lo estás mirando demasiado?"

La voz inquisitiva de Yukko, una de mis amigas, resonó a mi lado derecho. ¿Mirando? ¿Yo? ¿A quién?

"¿De qué hablas?" Le respondí, no estando segura de lo que decía. "Yo no estoy mirando a nadie. Solo estaba pensando, es todo."

Traté de sonar convincente, pero creo que Yukko no me creyó ni un poco, y solo soltó un murmullo de afirmación dubitativo, mientras volvía a fijar la vista en su teléfono.

Suspiré, cansada, y regresé a hacer lo que hacía antes de que Yukko me interrumpiera. Pensar.

Y mirar a Hikigaya.

…

Solo lo veo porque estoy pensando cosas malas de él, ¿OK?

No es que me interese o algo. Pfft, si claro. Ni en un millón de años. Está bien, si me interesa.

¡Pero no son razones románticas! Ash.

 _Es por lo que dijo en el Festival._

 _Sus palabras, sus intenciones, y sus deseos. Lo dejó todo en claro. Todo sobre la mesa, sin cubiertas. Y aun así, las tomé como una ofensa, una agresión directa, por culpa de mi mente nublada y mi débil voluntad. O tal vez porque eso era lo que él quería que pensara._

 _Tal vez,_ _era cuestión de perspectiva._

 _No obstante, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando mi sujeto de observación hizo un inesperado movimiento._

 _Hikigaya se levantó de su silla de repente, y salió del salón, pasando desapercibido por todos._

 _Bueno, casi todos._

 _No sé qué fue, pero algo me incitó a seguirlo. Era muy fuerte, como una ansiedad, o un ataque de hiperactividad. No pude resistirlo, así que, excusándome de Yukko y Haruka, diciendo que tenía que ir al baño por un momento, salí de la clase, y fui tras él._

 _Caminé detrás de él, concentrándome en que no me notara._ _Así que esto es lo que siente cuando acosas a alguien._

 _Seguimos yendo sin rumbo por unos minutos, hasta que finalmente se detuvo, frente a una máquina expendedora._

 _Pagó. Apretó un botón, y… bueno, es bastante obvio lo que pasa después de eso, ¿no creen?_

 _MAXX Coffee. Quién lo diría, le gustan las cosas dulces. Muy dulces, en realidad._

 _¿Saben? Es un poco raro conocer a Hikigaya de esta forma, a decir verdad._

 _Comencé a pensar por qué mi opinión de él era tan mala, siendo que él hizo lo que hizo con una intención inocua. Pero pospuse esas reflexiones para después._

 _Pues, a pesar de todo, la extraña sensación de ansiedad seguía ahí, empujándome hacia él, instándome a hacer algo, lo que sea._

 _¡Rápido Minami, actúa, ya está regresando!_

 _Entre en pánico, igual que esa tarde, y no pude pensar en nada. Me alejé inconscientemente de mi lugar en la esquina, y choqué con Hikigaya._

 _Genial, simplemente genial._

 _Caímos. O para ser más exacta,_ _él cayó sobre mí._

 _What´s with this Rom-Com situation? (1)_

 _Sus manos, para detener la caída, quedaron apoyadas cada una a los lados de mi cabeza, su rodilla izquierda estaba peligrosamente cerca de mis muslos. Nuestros rostros estaban distanciados por centímetros solamente, y hasta podíamos sentir la respiración del otro._

 _Wow, ¿desde cuándo Hikigaya es tan apuesto? Está como para comers-_

 _OK Minami, contrólate. Ya sabes que ese comportamiento indecente no es bueno en la escuela._ _O en cualquier lugar que no sea tu casa._

 _Pero volviendo a la incómoda situación en la que nos encontrábamos, ninguno se atrevía a moverse o decir algo. Parecía que nos quedaríamos así hasta el fin del mundo, solo mirándonos._

 _*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG*_

 _(A/N: Es el sonido de la campana, timbre, o como le digan en tu país. Sí, así suena en mi instituto. Estúpido ¿no?)_

 _…o tal vez no._

 _Hikigaya fue el primero en reaccionar, dando un ligero respingo, y desviando la mirada hacia la pared, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas._

 _"Ah, lo siento, eh… Sagami." Me dijo, mientras me tendía su mano para ayudarme a levantarme._

 _Normalmente, hubiera aceptado una oferta de ayuda, pero es Hikigaya de quien hablamos, y hay que mantener las apariencias._

 _Rechacé su mano con un golpe, y le respondí, quedamente. "…puedo hacerlo sola."_

 _El me miró, el más mínimo rastro de empatía estaba presente en sus podridos ojos. "Está bien. Pero aun así, creo que deberías apresurarte, o llegarás tarde a clase." Dijo, con un tono de voz monótono, y se perdió al voltear la esquina._

 _Al perderlo de vista, me recosté sobre la pared, dejándome caer con lentitud, hasta tocar nuevamente el suelo. Solté un respiro que no sabía que había estado conteniendo, y tomé mi rostro con mis manos._

 _"Lo siento, Hikigaya. Pero no puedo ser honesta contigo." Susurré, acompañada solamente por mi conciencia en ese anteriormente poblado pasillo._

 _Miré hacia el cielo, azul, infinito, que se dejaba notar a través de las ventanas abiertas._

 _"Aún no."_

 _…_

 _ **Sé que no es lo mejor del mundo, pero les prometo que mejorará.**_

 _ **La siguiente parte será el final de este arco, junto con un pequeño epílogo.**_


End file.
